Futtari no Nichijou
by Black Tofu
Summary: Daily drabbles ArminxMikasa OOC Rate may change Typos DLDR Kesan imutnya menghilang dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun setelah bergabung di Scouting Legion. Armin Arlert, kini tampaknya menjadi idola baru. Di sisi lain, Mikasa masih tidak terbiasa dengan perubahan fisik Armin dan menganggap bahwa sahabat kecilnya sedang dirasuki jiwa lain. Cover image belong to the creator!
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

.

**Day 1 : All grown up!**

.

.

.

Hari ini menginjak tepat tahun ke-5 sejak kelulusan para Trainee angkatan ke-104. Jika di ingat-ingat lagi, banyak sekali yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka. Peristiwa menyenangkan atau yang mengaduk aduk emosi, tak jarang masing-masing dari mereka nyaris bersentuhan dengan kata mati hanya demi membela eksistensi manusia yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa dari serangan.

Mikasa Ackerman berdiri di hadapan cermin di ruangannya. Pada akhirnya mereka berhasil mendapat ruangan privasi masing masing setelah sekian lama harus selalu berbagi barak. Kata Levi, sebagai ketua squad, ini adalah hadiah dari kerja keras mereka.

Mikasa tersenyum mendengarkan sayup sayup keributan yang di buat oleh teman-teman satu squadnya yang lain. Tak banyak yang berubah dari mereka. Mikasa memperhatikan cerminan dirinya, Panjang rambutnya kini sudah melebihi bahunya. Ia sedikit ragu kalau-kalau Eren akan menyuruhnya memotongnya lagi.

"Mikasa,"

Dari pantulan cermin dihadapannya Mikasa bisa menangkap sosok berambut pirang beridir di ambang pintu ruangannya. Ah, ia masih tidak terbiasa dengan perubahan orang itu yang sedikit… asing untuknya.

"Ya… Armin?"

Ya, semuanya mengakui bahwa Armin adalah orang yang paling berubah banyak selama 5 tahun ini.  
rasanya baru kemarin ia melihat sosok Armin yang berwajah lugu, sedikit kikuk, lebih pendek darinya, dan sekarang yang ada di hadapannya adalah seseorang dengan tubuh tegap 3 cm lebih tinggi darinya, wajahnya masih tampak manis seperti dulu, _but okay… _dia tampak lebih keren! Bahkan sekarang Levi menaruh dendam baru pada pria bermarga Arlert ini karena tingginya.

"Sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada." Mikasa menjawab singkat. Biarpun sudah lama, ia masih tidak terbiasa dengan perubahan fisik Armin yang ia akui adalah keterlambatan masa pubertas, atau apalah itu. yang jelas Mikasa sedikit gugup.

"Ah _hora,_ rambutmu sudah panjang." Seru Armin memainkan ujung rambut Mikasa.

"Uhm," Mikasa mengangguk. "Apa harus kupotong?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku kira Eren akan menyuruhku memotongnya lagi, jadi-"

"Kau bisa mengikatnya seperti yang Historia lakukan." Pria blonde itu memotong kata kata Mikasa sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikannya dan entah darimana mendapatkan sebuah karet gelang hitam di tangannya. Mikasa hanya bisa bengong melihat bagaimana Armin memutar tubuhnya menghadap cermin dan menyisir pelan rambut hitam Mikasa dengan tangannya.

Jika ini Armin kecil yang super polos yang ia kenal mungkin Mikasa tidak akan terlalu keberatan. Tapi masalahnya yang ada bersamanya ini adalah roh orang dewasa yang meminjam tubuh Armin dan berubah menjadi seseorang yang asing untuknya! Ini sedikit memalukan…

"Selesai!"

Mikasa sedikit kaget begitu disadarkan dari lamunannya. Matanya secara otomatis menatap dua sosok di hadapannya yang tidak lain adalah dirinya dan Armin yang tengah menangkap kedua pundaknya memasang senyum berharap Mikasa menyukai hasil karyanya.

Sejujurnya Mikasa sedikit malu karena rasanya ini pertama kalinya ia menggunakan gaya _pony-tail_ pada rambutnya. Dengan anak-anak rambut dan poni yang di biarkan terurai di sisi-sisi wajahnya. Mikasa tidak bisa menahan warna rona di pipinya.

"Terlihat cantik." Kata Armin, sekali lagi menambah dua kali lipat rona di wajah Mikasa.

Dia pasti sedang bermain-main denganku…

"A-aku pikirkan lagi nanti."

Mikasa dengan segera melepas ikatan di rambutnya. Gerakannya tampak sedikit kacau bingung dengan yang harus ia lakukan. Dan tapa kata, gadis itu berlari kecil keluar dari ruangannya melewati kawan-kawab satu regunya yang tampak masih asyik dengan sarapan special mereka.

Ini sedikit aneh…

Debarannya tidak mau berhenti…

.

.

.

Belakangan ini Mikasa banyak sekali berpikir tentang teman-teman satu timnya. Dan segala pikiran itu merambat ke arah bagaimana semuanya sudah berubah dan berkembang dengan baik. Teknik bertarung mereka semakin baik, bahkan Eren sempat menyaingi skor tertingginya yang berhasil menjatuhkan 10 boneka titan dalam waktu 3 menit.

Keningnya berkerut dengan raut sedikit sebal. Tentu saja…

Mereka semua berkembang dan bahkan hampir sebaik dirinya. Seorang prajurit peringkat pertama. Mikasa merasa dirinya sama sekali tidak membuat kemajuan yang bagus. Jika terus seperti ini, ia tidak bisa melindungi teman-temannya. Dan mungkin malah ebrbalik merepotkan mereka.

Nyalinya mendadak menjadi ciut memikirkannya…

Bahkan Armin. Tidak, biarpun kemampuan bertarungnya sudah semakin hebat, tapi tetap saja tidak terlalu diandalkan. Tapi kemampuannya menyusun strategi semakin hebat. Tentu saja, pada dasarnya anak itu memang pintar, ia juga kuat.

Kilatan _onyx_nya memancar menangkap visual pemandangan kolam kecil dengan beberapa pohon liar tinggi di sampingnya. Sejak pindah markas, inilah tempat dimana Mikasa sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk sekedar menenangkan diri atau refreshing. Tapi ternyata mala mini ia tidak sendiri.

Kaki telanjangnya berjalan membawanya ke sebuah pohon apel yang belum mekar, tepatnya kea rah seseorang yang sedang duduk bersandar di salah satu sisi batang pohonnya. Dan sosok itu mendongak ketika menyadari kedatangan Mikasa, menyuguhkan senyum manisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" cahaya bulan yang sedang purnama memantul berkilau di rambut pirang seorang Armin Arlert.

_Bukan! Bukan! Dia bukan Armin! Dia tubuh Armin yang dirasuki oleh sesuatu yang aneh!_

"Tidak ada," Mikasa melipat rok terusan panjangnya berjongkok ikut memperhatikan lembaran kertas skema untuk misi mereka selanjutnya. Mikasa tidak perlu bertanya apa itu. dan sebenarnya ia tidak punya ketertarikan khusus pada benda ini, hanya saja ia ingin memecah keheningan yang saat itu entah kenapa membuatnya mati gaya.

"Ini apa?" Mikasa menunjuk sebuah poin.

"Oh, titik perubahan rute. Sama seperti yang ini dan ini." Jemari Armin menunjuk-nunjuk selembaran kecoklatan tersebut. Mikasa hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Tidak juga."

Armin menaikkan satu alisnya seolah menyangsikan kata-kata Mikasa. Dan hati gadis itu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

'_Why did he so damn cute?!'_

"Aku mengenalmu sudah lama. Kupikir aku cukup mengerti beberapa kebiasaanmu." Tutur pria itu seraya menggulung lembaran besar di hadapannya. Dan itu artinya, Mikasa tidak akan bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan pada benda apapun di antara mereka, hanya dia dan sahabat kecilnya. Atau menurut Mikasa, Armin yang dirasuki sesuatu. Laki-laki itu membenarkan posisi duduknya bersila sambil menatap wajah Mikasa dengan tanda Tanya berbinar di manik aquanya. Terjadilah sesi curhat tengah malam.

Mikasa menceritakan bagaimana ia melihat kawan-kawannya berkembang pesat menjadi orang-orang hebat selama beberapa tahun ini, ia juga menceritakan bahwa ia tidak merasa mempunyai peningkatan yang signifikan seperti yang lain.

"…Ini menggangguku. Aku hanya merasa… apakah nanti aku akan jadi beban mereka kalau sudah seperti ini?" mendadak keningnya mengkerut menyadari sesuatu. Ya, jarang sekali ia mendapat kesempatan untuk bercerita secara pribadi seperti sekarang dengan Armin. Mengingat ia adalah salah satu orang terpenting dari grup mereka, maka Armin pasti hanya punya sedikit waktu luang.

Begitu Mikasa selesai bicara, Armin terdiam sejenak cukup terperangah dengan pengakuan Mikasa. Ia selalu yakin dan melihat Mikasa sebagai sosok sempurna yang seolah-olah setiap gerakan kecil yang ia buat sudah di rencanakan sebelum-sebelumnya. Kemudian senyumnya mengembang ketika sampai pada kesimpulan, pada akhirnya seorang Mikasa Ackerman yang serba bisa hanyalah anak perempuan biasa.

"Aku rasa hanya kau yang berpikir begitu." Kata Armin. "Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana yang lain berlomba-lomba menyaingi ketangkasanmu dalam ber-manuever ataupun bertarung. Aku tahu mereka semua hebat, dan semakin luar biasa sekarang ini."

Keduanya saling menatap penuh pengertian sampai akhirnya Armin berucap lagi. "Mereka bisa seperti ini karena mereka mengagumimu, Mikasa"

Mata gadis itu melebar antara terkejut dan terharu mendengar penuturan Armin. Apa dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Apa Armin hanya berniat ingin menghiburnya saja? Tapi Armin bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. maka Mikasa memilih untuk percaya. Seketika itu juga seolah-olah gumpalan beban di hatinya menguap satu per satu menyisakan rasa lega di senyumannya.

Tentu saja, mereka bersahabat sudah lama. Tidak heran jika Armin langsung mengerti dengan maksud Mikasa.

Gadis itu menunduk menenggelamkan senyumnya dibalik syal merah miliknya. "Terima kasih, Armin."

Pria itu menoleh ke samping kirinya dimana perempuan bersurai hitam itu duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Mikasa terlihat kecil dimatanya. Mungkin benar jika pertumbuhannya yang tiba-tiba ini sedikit mengejutkan. Pikir Armin lalu kembali menikmati kolam yang tak seberapa besarnya di hadapan mereka. ketenangan seperti ini jarang sekali mereka dapatkan.

PLUK!

Armin sedikit terkejut ketika tubuh Mikasa mulai doyong dengan kepala bersandar di pundaknya. Bagaimana dia bisa tertidur secepat ini?

Pria itu menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan menutupi pipinya yang kemerahan. Seakrab apapun ia dengan Mikasa, ini adalah pertama kalinya melihat perempuan itu tertidur, lebih lagi ia tertidur di bahunya. rasanya tidak tega membangunkannya. Maka dengan gerakan super pelan, Armin memposisikan dirinya mencoba menggendong Mikasa kembali ke kamarnya. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, bukan tidak mungkin jika gadis ini keesokan harinya malah masuk angin. Dan dengan sekali gerak, Armin berhasil mengangkat Mikasa.

"Umh…" dan sepertinya gadis itu terbangun. Armin mulai panik.

"Tidur sajalah lagi." Katanya nyaris berbisik. Mikasa sedikit terkejut dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya Armin menggendongnya! Kalau biasanya saat mereka masih kecil, Mikasalah yang selalu menggendong Armin di punggungnya. Ah itu sudah lama sekali. Masih menyibukan diri dengan pikiran masing masing, Mikasa mulai sadar kalau Armin hanya menggendongnya di tempat, tidak membawanya kemana-mana.

"Um… Armin?"

"Y-ya?" Armin menoleh. Matanya berkedip-kedip. Sepertinya ia gugup. Tebak Mikasa dalam hati. "O-oh, baiklah. Kau… tidur saja kalau mengantuk. _Ne?"_

Sikap kikuknya yang mendadak datang kembali malam itu. Mikasa menyungging seulas senyum di bibirnya, menyadari bahwa Armin kecilnya yang dulu ternyata tidak kemana-mana.

Ternyata dia memang gugup.

Mikasa memilih menyerah dan mencoba rileks dalam gendongan Armin. Tangan-tangan yang menopang tubuhnya terasa begitu protektif menjaga agar dirinya tidak jatuh. Kuharap aku tidak terlalu berat, pikir Mikasa sambil memejamkan matanya bersandar di dada bidang sahabat kecilnya yang kini sudah tumbuh besar.

.

.

.

A/N : _there's no particular reason since I start to loooove this pair, unfortunately not as much as LevixMikasa_ hahaha

Ini Cuma selingan, mumpung moodku sedang ada disini, kalau mau dibaca dan kalau ada yang suka silahkan tinggalkan jejak^^ ini bakal jadi drabble tapi ceritanya masih saling mengikat~


	2. Chapter 2

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Mikasa Ackerman. Keturunan oriental terakhir yang cukup terkenal karena kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukannya saat masih kecil melawan penjahat-penjahat yang berniat menjualnya sebagai budak.

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Mikasa Ackerman. Prajurit nomor satu di pelatihan prajurit dan menjadi panutan karena ketangkasannya dalam bertarung. Bahkan menyaingi kopral muda tercinta kita.

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Mikasa Ackerman. Senjata mematikan tentara manusia yang di sebut-sebut kekuatannya setara dengan 100 prajurit biasa. Mitos atau bukan, sampai saat ini memang Mikasalah prajurit yang paling di andalkan.

.

.

.

_**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

.

**Day 2 : Between Confussion and Consultation**

.

.

.

Dalam 5 tahun belakangan ini. apa yang membuat Armin berbeda?

Banyak!

Dan yang paling terlihat adalah, ketenarannya yang mendadak menjadi pria nomor satu di angkatan para junior. Bukan hanya Mikasa yang mengetahui hal ini, perbincangan mengenai Armin bahkan sudah sampai ke penduduk sipil. Seolah-olah pria berambut pirang itu adalah idola baru, tak satupun orang –atau lebih tepatnya perempuan yang tidak mengetahui nama Armin Arlert.

_What a progress…_

Mikasa menghembus nafas malas dengan sebelah tangan menopang dagunya memperhatikan dari balik cermin bagaimana pesona Armin begitu hebat dalam hal menggaet wanita. Disanalah Armin, pria yang baru saja melepas masa pubertasnya dan menjadi pria dewasa yang katanya super keren, berbincang dengan setidaknya 3 gadis junior yang tak Mikasa kenali wajahnya sama sekali. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Armin tampak tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. terbukti dengan gerak bibirnya yang menjawab setiap kata-kata perempuan-perempuan itu lengkap dengan senyuman khasnya yang manis.

Tunggu… kenapa aku membuang-buang waktu untuk ini?!

Mikasa mendecak sebal dan segera menghambur keluar dari ruangan tersebut mencari kesibukan lain.

.

.

Sebuah sore lain yang tak terlihat terlalu indah untuk Mikasa. Awan mendung yang siap menghujani daerah mereka kapan saja, tugas laporan misi yang tak kunjung selesai, dan kini… selera hidupnya untuk hari ini semakin menurun ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"…Kau…"

"_H-hai_! Joanne Shanka-_desu_!" katanya dengan nada gugup. Dari _badge _berlambang dua pedang saling bersilang yang tertempel di seragamnya, Mikasa bisa tahu ia adalah salah satu dari divisi pelatihan. Dan dari wajahnya, Mikasa juga bisa tahu, ia adalah salah satu pengagum Armin.

"Ada apa?"

"…A-ano… maaf sebelumnya. Karena aku tidak akan menanyakan sesuatu yang berhubunagn dengan pelatihan." Katanya. "S-senpai… aku lihat cukup akrab dengan Armin-senpai kan?"

_See?_ Benar apa dugaanku. Gerutu Mikasa dalam hati melempar tatapan jengkel yang amat kentara pada gadis 'pemberani' di hadapannya. Tanpa menjawab, Mikasa melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada membiarkan juniornya tersebut untuk bicara lebih jelas.

"Apa Armin-senpai… punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Tidak." Jawab Mikasa ketus.

"Ka-kalau begitu apa ia sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Tidak."

"Kau menyukai Armin-senpai?"

"Ti-… H-hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku menyukai Armin?!" semprot MIkasa lantang tanpa sadar, kehilangan sikap tenangnya dalam waktu singkat.

Untuk selanjutnya, gadis malang bernama Joanne Shanka tersebut tak pernah menunjukan dirinya di depan Mikasa karena suatu alasan. Mikasa tidak memusingkan tentang junior yang menghindarinya. Jikapun anak bernama Joanne itu berbalik tak menyukainya dan membicarakan hal aneh di belakangnya Mikasa bukan orang yang punya waktu cukup banyak untuk mementingkan masalah sepele seperti itu. tapi pertanyaan terakhir anak itu belakangan ini benar benar mengganggu.

"…Aku… menyukai Armin?"

.

.

Tidak pernah ada dalam kamusnya untuk merasa terganggu pada sikap laki-laki lain selain Eren, namun berbeda kasusnya dengan sekarang. Ia merasa seluruh dunia sudah keterlaluan karena sudah menyisihkannya sendirian sementara yang lain kini tengah menikmati kesenangan mereka sendiri dengan Armin yang 'baru'.

Berada dalam pelatihan khusus dibawah pimpinan Irvin benar-benar membuahkan hasil luar dalam untuk Armin. Tak hanya pintar, tubuhnya kini semakin membentuk. Armin yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai laki-laki kikuk tidak pernah ada lagi.

Dihadapannya kini Armin tampak berbagi tawa dengan teman-temannya yang lain membicarakan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia dengar. Setiap tawanya, setiap tatapannya, setiap gerakannya, semuanya tak lepas dari _onyx _Mikasa.

Armin menjauh darinya…

Rasanya ada yang tidak enak di dalam hati Mikasa ketika mengambil kesimpulan pahit seperti itu. perubahan Armin yang seperti ini memang baik. Tapi jika itu yang jadi penyebab kenapa hubungan mereka merenggang, maka Mikasa memilih untuk agar Armin tetap seperti dulu. Agar Armin bisa tetap disampingnya dan bergantung dengannya.

Mikasa menyingkir dari tempatnya di kafetaria mencampakan semangkuk sup kacang dan roti yang hanya termakan seperempatnya berjalan acuh menuju kamarnya.

"Mikasa! Oi Mikasa! Ah, supnya untukku ya!" terdengar teriakan Sasha dari belakang.

.

.

"Armin bertanya tentangmu."

"Hah?"

Mikasa menahan gerakannya menoleh ke arah Eren dengan ekspresi setengah jengkel dan setengah tidak percaya. Sedangkan Eren hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Keduanya kembali bergerak memilah-milah kotak berisi persediaan makanan mereka selama di markas.

"Aku tidak melihat kalian bersama. Mungkin karena kau dan Armin sama-sama sibuk. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu."

Ah, bahkan sekarang berbeda. Dulu, Mikasa menjadi orang pertama yang selalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Armin. Berperan menjadi kakak perempuan baginya. Seolah-olah waktu ebrjalan mundur, Mikasa merasa kelakuannya belakangan ini lebih kekanak-kanakan di banding dulu saat ia masih kecil. Perubahan sikap tak beralasan.

"Oh," gumam Mikasa tanpa peduli Eren mendengarnya ataupun tidak.

Tangan mereka kembali bekerja dengan mulut yang tertutup rapat. Tak lagi membuka pembicaraan. Eren sedikit heran dengan Mikasa yang seperti ini. bukan berarti biasanya ia banyak bicara, tapi sepi yang seperti ini terasa lain. Bagaimanapun Eren adalah yang terlama yang pernah mengenalnya. Ia tahu Mikasa luar dan dalam. Ia tahu Mikasa memikirkan sesuatu.

Mikasa cukup takjub karena beberapa detik berikutnya, objek yang menjadi topic di dalam pikirannya muncul di antara mereka.

"Eren! Mikasa!"

"Ah! Armin!" Eren berseru. "Tunggulah disini. Aku akan kedalam sebentar." Dengan langkah terburu-buru Eren segera masuk ke markas membawa setidaknya tiga kotak berisi bahan pangan mentah. Dan kecanggungan yang menyelimuti diri Mikasa semakin menadi ketika sosok Eren benar-benar menghilang.

Ayolah! Dalam kurun waktu satu tahun ini keadaan diantara Armin dan Mikasa amat sangat berubah. Akibat dari popularitas Armin dan egonya Mikasa. Gadis itu berharap bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya agar bisa ikut dengan Eren masuk ke markas, atau berharap Eren muncul lagi di antara mereka mengalihkan perhatian Armin.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Butuh bantuan?"

Mikasa segera memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak."

Rasanya menyebalkan karena melihat Armin yang sekarang, yang bisa Mikasa ingat hanyalah ketenaran pria itu di kalangan wanita berbagai usia. Ia ingin Arminnya yang dulu…

Sengatan kecil di sekujur tubuhnya terasa seperti menggelitik permukaan kulitnya ketika merasakan sepasang tangan besar menangkap kedua bahunya. tentu saja itu tangan Armin. Tapi aa yang ia lakukan?

"Ahaha, sekarang kau lebih pendek dariku Mikasa." Katanya lebih terdengar konyol.

Armin hanya ingin mencairkan suasana yang sempat kaku di antara mereka beberapa waktu ke belakang, biarpun ia percaya tak ada masalah di antara mereka.

Berlainan dengan pikiran Mikasa, gadis itu merasa dipermainkan oleh sikap Armin. Tanpa menunjukan wajahnya, Mikasa bergerak melepas tangan Armin dari bahunya dan segera berlari kecil menuju markas meninggalkan Armin dengan segudang tanda Tanya.

Pria itu mengekori kepergiannya.

"…Mikasa…"

.

.

.

.

.

Tak banyak yang berubah beberapa hari selanjutnya. Semenjak Armin menyadari perubahan ini, ia selalu menyampatkan waktu untuk bertemu Mikasa. Sekedar memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Dan setiap mereka bertemu, Mikasa tidak pernah terlalu menanggapinya. Malah terkesan menghindarinya.

Berada dalam kesibukan masing-masing Armin menyadari betapa kurangnya komunikasi mereka selama ini. dan jika Mikasa sampai seperti itu, mungkin ia melakukan kesalahan tanpa ia sadari dan menyakiti Mikasa? Siapa yang tahu.

Armin menghela nafas meletakan penanya kembali ke kotak tinta, melepas kacamatanya sambil sebelah tangannya memijat pelan pelipisnya. Ternyata hal mengenai Mikasa bisa juga mengganggunya. Mungkin karena ia dan Mikasa belum pernah bertengkar serius atau perang dingin seperti ini. Mikasa bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membesar-besarkan masalah, karena itulah ia penasaran alasan apa yang Mikasa punya sampai ia seperti itu.

"Apa yang salah aku lakukan?" gumam Armin.

.

.

Sementara di lain sisi Mikasa tampak menggeram frustasi seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Beruntung tak ada siapapun di ruangannya saat itu yang mungkin akan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'heran'. Mikasa memasang wajah cemberut menatap pintu berniat mengutuk siapa saja jika ada satu orang lagi yang datang untuk bertanya tentang Armin.

Sungguh! Sejak kasus perempuan bernama Joanne yang mendatanginya untuk bertanya macam-macam tentang Armin dan mengemukakan keinginannya untuk berhubungan special dengannya, paling tidak dua hari sekali ia akan menerima tamu serupa dan ini hampir membuat Mikasa gila!

Kenapa mereka harus bertanya padanya? Kenapa tidak bertanya langsung pada Armin?

Untuk sebuah alasan setiap pertanyaan yang perempuan-perempuan itu lontarkan terdengar menjengkelkan di telinga Mikasa.

Gadis itu menghela nafas beberapa kali mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum akhirnya terdengar lagi ketukan lain dari balik pintunya.

_Oh, nice!_ Mungkin besok Mikasa akan membuka jasa konsultasi.

"Masuk…" kata Mikasa setengah hati seraya mengubur wajah di antara lengannya mendengarkan suara derit pintu terbuka lalu tertutup beserta dengan suara langkah kaki di atas lantai kayu.

"Ada apa?"

"Armin Arlert, present."

Mikasa hampir melompat kaget karena tamunya yang satu ini ternyata, sumber masalah dari tamu-tamu sebelumnya. Mikasa buru-buru menengadah menemukan Armin mencondongkan setengah tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan menopang di atas mejanya, lengkap dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Segera ia membenarkan posisi dan kembali memasang topeng _stoic_nya seperti biasa. Bersandar di kursinya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun, asal tidak ke dua manik biru itu.

"Ada apa… Armin?"

"Apa aku perlu alasan untuk menjengukmu?"

"Aku tidak sakit."

"Tapi kau bertingkah aneh, Mikasa."

Lihat siapa yang bicara? Armin kecilnya sudah berubah!

Jika bisa, Mikasa ingin sekali menghujani pria di hadapannya dengan omelan-omelan mengapa ia menjadi sok dewasa dan mengajari banyak hal sepele tentang sikap dan segala hal lainnya. Tapi Mikasa memilih diam.

"Ceritakan sesuatu." Kata Armin. Nada bicaranya lebih seperti memerintah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kilah Mikasa, tidak suka pada fakta bahwa Armin dengan mudah mengetahui titik lemahnya dan kini tengah menyudutkannya. Ini tidak akan berjalan baik. Satu-satunya jalan adalah… melarikan diri!

"Aku harus latihan." Mikasa mempercepat langkahnya bangkit dari kursinya berjalan melewati Armin. Tapi ia mungkin sedikit lupa bahwa Armin yang polos sekarang tidak ada lagi, berganti menjadi Armin yang keras kepala. Armin menangkap pinggang Mikasa mendorongnya ke sisi meja, mengurung Mikasa diantara kedua tangannya memastikan agar ia tidak lari. Tidak lagi.

"Katakan sekarang."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Armin?" Mikasa mencoba berontak. Tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Mana bisa ia menjawab pertanyaan itu ketika Mikasa sendiri tidak tahu?  
Dan akan konyol jika ia menjawab bahwa alasannya adalah ia kesal setiap kali melihat Armin yang ada di kepalanya adalah bocah-bocah perempuan yang hampir setiap hari berdatangan padanya. Mikasa tetap bungkam menggunakan tangan-tangannya melepaskan kurungan tangan Armin.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Armin lagi mencoba sedikit sabar. Tidak, sejujurnya itu bukan salahnya. Mikasa menunduk terdiam.

"Kau membenciku?"

"Tidak!" sontak Mikasa berteriak. Itu cukup membuat Armin lega, hanya saja rasa penasarannya masih belum teratasi.

Segera setelah menjawab spontan seperti itu Mikasa kembali ciut. Wajahnya entah sudah semerah apa, ia tidak berani menampakan diri di hadapan Armin. Kepalanya terasa hangat oleh telapak Armin yang kini mengelus pelan permukaan rambut-rambut hitamnya.

"Kau tahu aku banyak berpikir kenapa kau menghindariku. Aku pikir aku melakukan kesalahan. Itu membuatku merasa bersalah dan kesal." Kata Armin setengah berbisik. "Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, yang paling bisa diandalkan selain Eren. Kakak perempuan yang perhatian."

"Bicarakan padaku secepatnya, Mikasa... Aku tidak suka kau menjauhiku." Dengan itu Armin mengecup pelan kepala Mikasa sebelum pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Menutup kembali ruangan sunyi tersebut.

Mikasa masih dalam posisinya dengan pinggang bersandar di sisi meja dan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Kepalanya penuh dengan kata-kata Armin yang baru saja pria itu tuturkan untuknya secara lembut… dan menyedihkan.

Kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan satupun isakan. Mengeluarkan sebanyak-banyaknya air mata yang ia tampung selama ini hanya karena masalah kecil ini.

Sahabat terbaikku…

Kakak perempuan…

Tentu saja… tentu saja Mikasa menyadari kenapa ia begitu sensitive belakangan ini.

Semakin parah ketika mendengar dua julukan itu dari Armin, yang ia katakana dengan nada tulus tanpa terbaca sedikitpun kebohongan darinya.

Seharusnya aku cukup bersyukur dengan penghargaan tertinggiku…

Sebagai sahabat dan kakaknya…

Tapi tidak bisa…

Dan seterusnya Mikasa menelungkup menangis sediam mungkin. Tanpa pernah ia tahu Armin tidak pernah kemana-mana setelah itu, bersandar di sisi lain pintu ruangan yang baru saja ia tinggalkan memandangi dinding di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong dan lamunan di kepalanya. Segaris senyum pahit tergambar di bibirnya ketika bayangan Mikasa muncul kembali di kepalanya.

Berpikir tentang kapan ia bisa berkata jujur di hadapan gadis itu…

"…_Gomen ne… _Mikasa…"

.

.

.

A/N : another favorite story TwT aaa yappari penggemanr AruMika di dunia ini sedikit sekaliiii hikhiks~~


	3. Chapter 3

Mungkin dia adalah manusia yang mendekati sempurna. Rasanya tak ada yang ia tak bisa lakukan. Semua orang kagum padanya, semua orang segan padanya. Apapun yang ia lakukan selalu bisa di selesaikan dengan baik. Ia juga tidak pernah merasa besar kepala dengan segala kelebihannya. Berkata apapun yang ia lakukan adalah untuk teman-teman di sekitarnya, untuk ras manusia, untuk kehidupan di masa depan.

Aku hampir selalu ada di sampingnya. Aku selalu menjaga pandanganku padanya. Aku mengaguminya sama seperti yang lain, dan di balik semua itu…

Aku selalu melihatnya, entah bagaimana… jadi bagaimana agar ia juga melihatku?

.

.

.

_**I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

.

"Aku masih tidak yakin kenapa kau menempatkanku disini."

"Aku selalu mempertimbangkan apapun yang kulakukan. Hanya itu yang bisa kujawab."

Irvin menatap lurus seorang berperawakan kurus di hadapannya menyungging senyum tersirat yang kental akan rasa bangga. Ia tidak pernah salah membuat keputusan, dan tidak juga untuk kali ini.

Menghabiskan waktu sampai 3 tahun untuk mempersiapkan generasi baru dari Scouting Legion di masa depan, memberikan semua ilmu yang ia tahu kepada anak ini bukanlah hal yang sia-sia. Dan Irvin tidak menemukan sedikitpun alasan untuk merasa kecewa pada pemuda ini.

Rambut pirang yang jatuh menutupi kening, mata biru lautan yang mengkilat, paras yang terlihat baik dan dewasa, sosok itu menegakkan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada Irvin. Melihat bagaimana hasil hari ini, bisa dikatakan selama 3 tahun ini ia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Tugas individu, persiapan untuk menjadi Komandan baru.

Suasana yang terasa tentram dan penuh dengan semangat di antaranya. Irvin benar-benar mengharapkan sesuatu yang amat besar dari anak ini.

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang, Armin."

.

.

.

**Day 3 : Unexpected Arrival Part. 1**

.

.

.

"Berita baiknya, Irvin dan Armin akan kembali hari ini."

Seketika ruangan mendadak senyap oleh keterkejutan para anggota skuad Levi hingga sepersekian detik kemudian teriakan terkejut mengganggu dari masing-masing orang menyebabkan gerutuan dari si pemimpin skuad.

"Sungguh? Sungguh?!"

"Heichou! Maksudmu Armin? Armin Arlert?!"

"Ah, sial! Setelah berapa tahun tidak pernah pulang dan ia akan pulang hari ini?!"

Levi memijit pelipisnya merasa pusing oleh guyuran pertanyaan dari anggota paling berisik dari skuadnya (siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasha, Jean, dan Connie?) "Sedikit saja kalian bersuara, silahkan ambil sekop dan bersihkan istal sampai malam!"

Dengan begitu, suasana kembali tenang.

Sementara sisa anggota skuad mereka, Ymir tampak sibuk menggerutu sementara Historia menenangkannya, sedangkan Eren dan Mikasa tampaknya mempunyai reflex yang cukup buruk mengenai berita ini, karena sampai saat ini mereka masih bengong memperhatikan kerumunan rebut yang mendadak senyap tersebut.

"Armin akan pulang… ah, bukankah ini berita bagus Mikasa?" kata Eren memasang senyum yang memperlihatkan entah bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Sementara Mikasa masih terdiam.

Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar, membawanya kembali pada hari itu…

Hari itu… hari yang aneh untuknya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" Mikasa bertanya ketika menangkap keberadaan kamar kecil tersebut terlihat rapi dengan dua buah ransel di atas ranjang.

Armin terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum. "Aku… tidak bisa bilang tepatnya."

Mikasa bisa mendengar bagaimana suara Armin berubah dari beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan itu masih terasa asing untuknya. Tidak seperti Armin yang kukenal, pikirnya.

"Mau menemaniku mengobrol?" Armin bertanya. Takut-takut Mikasa menolak, karena sejujurnya kapanpun mereka berbicara, tidak pernah dalam kondisi yang benar-benar serius dan hanya berduaan. Mikasa bahkan tak pernah membayangkannya. Dengan begitu, gadis itu mengangguk, sempat gugup ketika ia ingin mengambil tempat duduk di atas ranjang di samping Armin sampai kemudian pria itu menepuk tempat di sampingnya mengisyaratkan Mikasa untuk duduk disana. Dan ia menurutinya.

Mikasa menoleh ke sampingnya menemukan wajah Armin tak sebahagia biasanya, di waktu yang sama, ia juga menemukan wajah Armin tampak tinggi.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku jika ada sesuatu." Kata Mikasa menyadarkan Armin dari lamunannya. Lagi pria itu hanya tersenyum. Dan hening kembali menyerang keduanya.

Seingat Mikasa, ia dan Armin tidak pernah berada dalam kondisi serupa. Karena itu ia sedikit bingung, atau gugup, dan entahlah… dadanya bertalu sedikit lebih cepat.

Mikasa berpikir untuk pamit dan kembali ke kamarnya karena sepertinya ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Matanya mengintip ke arah di balik jendela menemukan bulan purnama yang begitu terang. Rasanya pemandangan malam yang indah seperti ini sangat mudah terabaikan dalam kehidupan di tengah peperangan. Tepat sebelum Mikasa bicara, pria di sampingnya menginterupsi.

"…Mikasa," suaranya terdengar tidak tenang. Dan mata biru itu mengarah padanya menyelami kedua obsidian milik gadis itu dalam. Terdapat bara api yang tenang di balik kedua matanya, Mikasa bisa membaca ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin ia katakan… mungkin.

"Kau… sudah menjadi prajurit yang hebat." Katanya terbata-bata. "Kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik, bahkan… mendapat ranking pertama dari seluruh angkatan. Aku selalu tahu, Mikasa… kau tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu secara setengah-setengah…"

"Armin…"

"–berapa tahun sudah kita habiskan untuk berlatih demi menyelamatkan umat manusia… aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau kita semakin tumbuh dewasa."

Mikasa tidak menangkap satupun maksud dari setiap kalimatnya. Keningnya bejengit membentuk kerutan kecil seolah bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang ia katakan? Ia tidak mengerti.

"…aku akan ke ibukota."

Yang pertama, Mikasa tidak terkejut dengan apa yang Armin katakan.

Yang kedua, ia tidak tahu kemana lagi pria ini akan membawa kalimatnya.

"Ibukota? Kenapa?"

"Aku dipilih Komandan Irvin untuk belajar langsung di bawah bimbingannya. Dan karena Komandan adalah orang yang sibuk, aku mungkin akan berada disana selama 3 tahun."

Entah apa yang membuat Armin berkata begitu santai tentang berapa lama waktu yang akan ia habiskan, tapi kali ini Mikasa berhasil dibuat terkejut.

Sejak pertama mereka bertemu, ia tak pernah terpisah dengan Armin selama itu.

"Itu… lama sekali…" gumam Mikasa.

Kalau Eren, entah karena Hanji seringkali membawanya untuk percobaan dan lain-lain, Mikasa sedikit terbiasa dengan ketidak beradaannya selama beberapa hari –atau minggu. Tapi Mikasa sendiri baru ingat, Armin yang biasanya selalu ada ketika Eren tidak bersamanya.

Dan saat itu juga, sesuatu terasa meremas dadanya. Sedikit sakit…

"Pada akhirnya aku bicara juga…" Armin berkata. "Aku akan dipilih menjadi komandan suatu saat nanti…"

Keduanya menunduk. Untuk alasan tertentu tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk menatap satu sama lain, mendadak semuanya terasa canggung, dan udara masam yang sedikit sempit. Mereka tak suka ini. menyadari ada yang salah pada diri masing-masing. Hingga tanpa sadar keduanya saling menggenggam erat diam.

"…Bukankah itu hebat?" lanjut Armin.

Tentu saja hebat… tentu saja Armin pasti senang dengan hal itu…

Lalu kenapa aku tidak?

Lalu kenapa ia tidak senang?

"Tiga tahun…" gumam Mikasa membiarkan helaian rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya yang tertekuk.

Armin tidak yakin, tapi ia melihat tubuh –yang entah kenapa terlihat kecil itu, bergetar. Ia sedikit khawatir, maka jemarinya meraih dagu Mikasa agar menghadap ke wajahnya. Armin terkejut menemukan wajah Mikasa yang entah bagaimana harus dideskripsikan… Armin tidak pernah melihat wajah yang sama seperti yang ia lihat hari ini sebelumnya darinya.

"Mikasa… kau…"

"Jika kau mau pergi selama itu kau harus harus berjanji akan pulang sesekali!" seru gadis itu terdengar kesal.

"E-eh?"

"Kau tidak pernah pergi lama dariku, kau harus berjanji, Armin!"

Entahlah apa yang terjadi.

Tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak menyesal karena Mikasa yang menemukannya malam itu, karena ia mengajaknya mengobrol malam itu, karena Mikas berkata demikian. Ia merasa di harapkan…

"Aku… janji…"

Dan selanjutnya yang tak pernah terpikir oleh Armin, tubuhnya seketika berat dan merendah ketika Mikasa secara tiba-tiba memeluknya begitu erat. Semakin erat. Armin merasakan kedua pipinya sedikit menghangat.

"M-Mika…"

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi kalau kau tidak benar-benar menjadi Komandan kami nanti…"

Gadis ini… apa senang sekali memberi kejutan di saat-saat terakhir?

Satu sisi lagi dari Mikasa yang tidak Armin ketahui, dan pria itu tersenyum memeluk erat tubuh Mikasa yang kini tenggelam di balik kedua lengannya. Entah berapa menit terlewat diantara mereka, tak satupun menggerakan tubuh untuk sekedar membuat jarak karena terlalu nyaman dengan posisi mereka.

"Aku janji…"

.

.

.

Malam itu, sebuah rumah kayu kecil yang terletak sedikit menjorok ke perkebunan tampak begitu ramai oleh teriakan sahut-menyahut dari dalam rumah –jangan lupakan teriakan dari sang kopral yang menegur si pembuat onar. Beberapa sajian sederhana dan cangkir the memenuhi meja makan yang kini bertambah satu kursi, diduduki oleh anggota mereka yang baru saja sampai beberapa menit kemudian.

Jika dibandingkan dari pertama kali ia pergi, Armin tampak berbeda sekarang. Wajahnya dewasa, tubuhnya sedikit membesar, rambut pirang tergerainya tak berubah sama sekali, tapi sekarang ia punya kebiasaan baru, yaitu memakai kacamata di saat-saat tertentu.

"Oi, Armin! Ceritakan apa saja yang kau lakukan di ibukota?"

"Eh… Y-ya… hanya berlatih seperti biasa, juga aku masuk akademi yang mir-"

"Woah! Suaramu berubah! Suaramu berubah!" Connie mulai heboh. "Coba bicara lagi!"

"A..ahaha… ini sedikit memalukan…"

Dan kemudian kericuhan penuh bahagia itu terus berlanjut. Armin tidak bisa bohong bahwa ia sedikit bosan dengan suasana ibukota yang terlalu formal dan serba materialistis, di tambah lagi ia tidak berteman dengan banyak orang disana. Untuk itulah ia sangat bersemangat ketika Irvin memperbolehkannya kembali ke markas skuadnya.

Disamping itu, Armin menyadari sejak awal. Seseorang tak berbicara sama sekali sejak kedatangannya…

.

.

.

Mikasa menghempas jatuh tubuhnya ke atas ranjang seolah=olah dengan begitu rasa kesalnya bisa hancur tertimpa berat badannya sendiri. Namun ternyata tidak berhasil.

Ia kira kepulangan Armin akan membuatnya senang dan lega seperti yang dibayangkan. Tangan kanannya mengawang meremas letak jantungnya. Ia memang senang… juga kesal dalam waktu bersamaan, oleh sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak pahami.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, memutar wajahnya menghadap jendela dimana bulan ebrsinar begitu terang.

Sama seperti malam itu… jika ia tak salah ingat.

Selama perjamuan tadi rasanya mood bicaranya benar-benar hilang di telan sesuatu. Bersyukur tidak ada yang terlalu menyadarinya karena semuanya tampak terlalu focus dengan kesenangan di tengah-tengah acara dan membiarkannya tetap duduk diam di belakang. Sesekali Armin menjadi objek pandangannya, menyadari betapa beda sekali gaya, bahasa dan penampilannya sekarang ketimbang dulu.

Entah pukul berapa saat itu, tapi Mikasa tahu itu pasti sudah malam sekali. Insomnianya semakin buruk akhir-akhir ini. maka gadis itupun bangkit dari ranjangnya mengambil langkah pelan menuju pintu kamarnya. Pergerakannya membeku seketika saat menemukan ruang utama yang hanya terpisah pintu dari kamarnya masih menyala, dan menyisakan satu orang yang untuk kali ini sedang tidak ingin ditemuinya. Armin.

Laki–laki blonde itu tampaknya mencurahkan semua perhatiannya saat itu pada buku besar nan tebal di hadapannya. Dengan sebuah kacamata bertengger di atas batang hidungnya, ia tampak sangat serius membaca entah apa itu yang etrtulis dalam buku tersebut.

Sampai beberapa saat, pria berambut pirang itu akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Mikasa yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam di bingkai pintu memperhatikannya entah sejak kapan. Armin tersenyum.

"Tidak bisa tidur Mikasa?"

Mikasa membuka mulutnya berencana untuk berkilah, tapi kemudian ia memilih diam dan kembali pada tujuan awalnya. Dengan acuh Mikasa mengambil segelas air mineral cepat-cepat agar bisa segera kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak sekarang, karena entah sejak kapan Armin kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"A-Armin?"

"Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"T-Tidak juga," Mikasa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sejak tadi kau tidak berbicara sama sekali. Ada apa?"

Mikasa tidak menjawab. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin ia masih bisa bertanya seperti itu?

Armin tak berkutik sama sekali masih mengharapkan jawaban darinya. Setidaknya ia harus benar-benar tahu bahwa Mikasa baik-baik saja. Tapi gadis itu tak juga mengangkat wajahnya untuk sekedar menatap wajahnya.

"…_baka_"

"Eh?"

Meski sekilas, tapi saat itu ia yakin…

Tatapan kesal dari kedua obsidian itu.

"Jadi kau sudah lupa dengan yang dulu kau katakan?"

"…Mikasa…"

"Apa ini terasa seperti 3 tahun untukmu? Apa kau pernah benar benar pulang atau sekedar berkunjung sebentar saja?"

"…"

Perlahan Mikasa semakin mundur merapat dengan meja counter dapur. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan…

"Setelah berkata begitu dan sekarang kau bertanya 'ada apa'?"

Untuk sebuah alasan, Mikasa marah…  
Sejujurnya Armin tak tahu tepatnya kenapa, tapi ia merasa… senang.

"Maafkan aku… aku tak tahu kalau butuh waktu lebih lama dari yang direncanakan,"

"Kau berbohong padaku," lirih Mikasa mendadak merasa sekujur tubuhnya menghangat kala ia mendongak dan menemukan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh pria berambut pirang tersebut.

_Seperti malam itu…_

.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu kalau untukku membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari yang direncanakan…" pelukannya menguat. Perasaan saja atau ini semakin terasa nyaman?

"Kau membuatku khawatir… kau tidak pernah pergi selama itu sebelumnya, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

Armin mendengus geli, "Hey, aku sudah dewasa Mikasa,"

"Kau terdengar seperti Eren. Menyebalkan."

Armin kembali terkekeh kecil.

Keduanya kembali diam membiarkan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Diam-diam berharap tak satupun dari mereka melepas pelukan rindu tersebut. Mikasa merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menari di dalam perutnya menciptakan perasaan geli yang menyenangkan namun juga asing untuknya.

"Apa aku sudah cukup hebat sekarang?" Armin menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Mikasa. Menghirup udara di sekeliling gadis itu sebisanya. Ia tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. "Apa kau sudah mengakuiku sekarang, Mikasa?"

"…?"

"Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat, untuk itu aku belajar begitu lama disana. Latihan yang berat. Kau tidak tahu berapa kali aku hampir menyerah…"

Mikasa terdiam bersamdar pada bahu tinggi pria itu memilih untuk mendengarkan.

"Di tahun ketiga seharusnya aku bisa pulang, tapi aku gagal dan harus berlatih lagi…"

.

"_Agar aku bisa satu langkah melebihimu…"_

.

Gadis itu mendongak menatap dalam wajah tampan yang tersenyum di hadapannya. Bibirnya tak bisa mengatup ketika ia mengucapkan kata itu.

Bukan hal baru bagi Mikasa untuk mendengar Sasha, atau Jean yang menjadikannya sebagai penutan. Tapi Armin berbeda hal, pria itu tak pernah menunjukan rasa kagum yang terlalu menonjol. Dan mendengar kata itu dari pria ini…

_Entah kenapa terdengar sangat menyenangkan…_

"A…Armin…"

Pria itu tersenyum. Perlahan kedua ibu jarinya mengelus pelan pipi Mikasa. Terasa kasar… tapi nyaman.

"Ternyata sulit untuk menjadi hebat sepertimu."

Meskipun ia merasa senang tapi Mikasa tidak merasa tersenyum adalah hal yang tepat untuk di lakukan saat itu juga. Wajahnya menghangat, Mikasa menyandarkan keningnya pada dada bidang Armin diam-diam mengulum senyum tipis.

"Kau sudah hebat…" bisik Mikasa.

Dengus pelan pria itu terdengar seiring dengan tangannya yang kembali mengurung tubuh Mikasa.

_._

_._

_._

_Tidak perlu terburu-buru…_

_Tidak perlu…_

_Belum saatnya…_

_Karena bukan itu maksudku sepenuhnya…_

_._

_._

_._

Part 1 - FIN


End file.
